1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera lens, and particularly to a camera lens module used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module.
In a typical camera module, a lens module is a key element in producing high quality pictures. Generally, a camera module includes a lens module and an image sensing module. Optical image signals are focused by the lens module onto the image sensing module. The image sensing module transforms the optical image signals into electronic image signals. When a distance between the lens module and the image sensing module is adjusted, the definition of the optical image signals received by the image sensing module is also changed. Focusing mechanisms are widely used in camera modules (both digital and film-based) for creating high quality photos.
Conventionally, the lens module includes a lens barrel, a lens holder for receiving the lens barrel therein, and a motor for performing the focusing process. The motor drives the lens barrel to rotate threadedly in the lens holder for focusing. However, most motors have complex configurations, which increases the cost of the camera module. In addition, a friction exists between the lens holder and the lens barrel, which retards the movement of the lens barrel resulting in a low efficiency of the camera module.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved camera lens module. The lens module has a guiding member therein to guide the movement of the lens holder without lags.